PokeBoyWarriors
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It was just a lovely day. People doing their own thing. When suddenly people we know very well decides to take a little quiz, a rather short little quiz. It leads to...some unsuspecting results. Let's just say they'll never be the same again hahahaha. Anyways, this will be rated T and it's for one shot week


**PokeBoyWarriors-Wu's Boy Band Trio**!

 **Author Notes: Yo it's Mako! I'm pretty sure most of you have a pretty good idea as to what's going on. Clearly this is indeed a crossover. Been obsessing over mystery dungeons for a long time( i know i obsess over a lot of things but hey it's me) I don't own Pokemon or Dynasty Warriors. This will be modern dayish.**

 _3rd P.O.V Gan Ning:_

"I will ask you a series of questions, do answer honestly."

He scowls at the screen, his friends have been getting on his case about this weird pokemon quiz and demanded he take it. He's only agreeing to do it to shut them up.

Not because he was curious. Oh no, he's the awesome tough sex god of 18 years old Gan Ning, he doesn't do stuff like this for fun. **"Alright let's get this over with."** Clickety click. It begins.

"Question #1: Have you ever made a pitfall trap?"

 **Yes**

No

No question about it. He clicks yes. He does it at least once every April Fools day. He laughed recalling the time he put a bunch of rubber snakes and tricked Lu Xun into the pit.

"Question #2: Do you like pranks?"

No

 **Yes**

Duh. He says yes. After all he is the Prank king. He's got lines of people wanting revenge on him for all of his jokes and pranks. He becomes target number one on every April Fools Day.

"Question #3: Are there many things that you would like to do?"

 **Yes**

No

It takes him a few moments to make his decision. Compared to his friend Ling Tong, Gan Ning is always on the move, doing something different or new. Always the adventurous one. You'd think his ancestor lived for the thrill.

"Question #4: Your friend is being bullied! What do you do?"

Face up to the bully.

Caution the bully from afar.

 **Heckle the bully from behind.**

This one gets him a bit torn. He's faced many bullies in the past, especially when he was a kid. He rarely ran when there was trouble. On the other hand, there are moments when he was in the mood for a smack down and would taunt people who pissed him off.

And if they happened to bully a buddy of his well, kills two birds with one stone. He just says screw it and picks heckles the bully. Technically he's honest, it's just not the question he was hoping to have. Sitting back with a stretch he yawns. **"That didn't take too long. I don't know what the big deal was-"** He's gone...

 _Ling Tong:_

He awoke, still tired but knowing he had to get up at some point. Rubbing the sleep crustys out of his eyes he turned his attention to the now vibrating phone. On it was that pokemon quiz he heard so much about.

"I will ask you a series of questions, do answer honestly."

He would've done that sooner at school or on break from work, but he was much too lazy. Sure he was a young teenager, but he was working full time and going to school. He preferred resting and sleeping in when he could. **"No time like the present *yawn*"**

"Question #1: Do you occasionally consider yourself dull and overly cautious?"

 **Yes**

No

Hmmm, he clicks yes. Unlike Lu Xun or Gan Ning, Ling Tong like being lazy and just chilling then running around like a maniac. Though most would find him living a boring or dull life. Not that he cared what others thought.

"Question #2: Do you dream of lounging around idly without much excitement?"

No

 **Yes**

 **"Hell Yes!"** His answer immediate. That pretty much described him. Most like being busy and being exciting, but it just feels all too much and people tend to keel over from it all. Lounging around with a nice cold soda. Ahh the life.

"Question #3: Do you like to fight?"

Yes

 **No**

He's not a crazy hot tempered moron that likes to start brawls(hint hint, guess who) So uh no, he says no. Which is probably a much less dangerous decision, one most would choose when given the option.

"Question #4: Do you often yawn?"

As if he didn't already realize it. His jaw drops down as a silent yawn exits his lips. **"Yeah, I don't think it takes a rocket scientist to know which one to pick."** He finishes, and like his friend. he to vanishes without a trace. 

_Lu Xun:_

It was a long day. He's been studying to become a scholar for years now, under the kind guidance of his seniors at school and his supportive family. But it's been difficult. He was at last able to take a breather when he received an email on the computer.

"I will ask you a series of questions, do answer honestly."

He remembered people talking about it at school, it was very popular. With a shrug our 15 year old glances at the screen. He's got another half an hour before he has to get up and head to his next class. Who knows it might be fun.

"Question #1: You receive a gift! But you don't know what's in it. You're curious, so what do you do?"

 **Open it now.**

Open it later.

Get someone to open it.

Ever since he was young(still is) Lu Xun has always enjoyed opening presents. It was always a highlight for him when a holiday rolled by and he was able to open gifts without a care. And it was one of the only times where he was able to be impatient about something. He chooses open now!

"Question #2: You win a lottery! What do you do with the money?"

 **Spend it now.**

Save it.

Give it away.

God he wished he could win the lottery. And though to him, saving and giving the money away not only seem more logical and probably what he'd do if given time and chance. He'd probably feel greedy the moment the money was in his hand and spend it all. Yeah definitely considering both his roommates eat like pigs in his dorm.

"Question #3: You come across a treasure chest! What do you do?"

Open it right away!

 **No... Could be a trap...**

It's going to be empty...

Not that he believes he'd ever go and find a treasure chest. If he did, then...he doesn't know. All three answers he could decide. But if it was to happen he's probably be skeptical and think it's a trap. After all those who bury treasure always makes sure their loot is well protected.

"Question #4: Your friend fails to show up for a meeting at the promised time. What do you do?"

 **Become irritated.**

Wait patiently.

Get angry and bail.

Punctuality made the man. It was common curtsy in his eyes, that if you make a deal you follow through, unless something major came up but if that was the case, that person better contact you. If not then you waste precious time and trust. He wouldn't ditch an appointment but he'd definitely get irritated. With his final choice he disappears.

 **"Welcome Boys...to the realm of Pokemon."**

It was black, at least until they opened their eyes. Each blinked open with a terrible groan. Their bodies ached all over. Gan Ning growled as he stood up. **"What the hell happened?!"** He blinks as his two companions arose and joined him.

 **"Don't you think it's a bit early to be pissy Gan Ning?"** Lu Xun unaware of their surroundings was puzzled. Looking beyond the vast forest. **"Where are we?"** It's then all three got a good long look at each other, before looking at themselves. **"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

If this was a joke it was not funny to any of them. Sighting a lake nearby they made a dash and stared dumbfounded at their new forms. They were begging that this was a dream, a sad horrible nightmare that they could wake up from.

Unlucky for them and the power of panic pinches, it was real. Lu Xun is now a feather fire bird named Torchic. Ling Tong became a Mudkip, while Gan Ning was a pikachu. **"I don't know whether I should laugh or cry."** How bout both?

 **The end**

 **Author Notes: Ahahahahaha i loved what I did. Thank you pokemon for the great inspiration. Anyways this is a one shot, but I can choose other characters from DW and choose what characters and pokemon they can be.**

 **If anyone has questions as to why i picked the ones I did, please feel free to pm or review about it. Also there will at least be one girls version, but i can mix and match for those who want it. Wow I certainly enjoyed making this so i pray you guys do too ^_^ Tchao for now! :3**


End file.
